retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Shining Time Station videos
This list comprises of all home video releases of Shining Time Station. 'Tis a Gift (1992) In 1992, A-Vision Entertainment released the very first Shining Time Station video, 'Tis a Gift. The video was re-distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1997. Thomas & Friends episodes include: #S1E26: Thomas' Christmas Party (first US appearance) #S2E26: Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (first US appearance) Singsongs (1992) A second Shining Time Station video, Singsongs, was released in 1992 from A-Vision Entertainment. It features 16 songs from the first two seasons of Shining Time Station. Songs include: #Shining Time Station Theme Song #Everyone's A Winner (S2E08: Field Day) #Be Good To Yourself (S1E16: Word's Out) #Follow Directions (S1E18: Mapping it Out) #Better When He Grows Up (S2E18: Do I Hear) #What Goes Around Comes Around (S1E14: Just Wild about Harry's Workshop) #Let's All Work Together (S1E08: Whistle While You Work) #Old But Wise (S1E11: Ring in the Old) #The Kite Song (S1E06: Faith, Hope and Anxiety) #We Do Things Differently (S1E07: Agree to Disagree) #Baking A Cake (S1E09: Two Old Hands) #Caring (S2E06: Achoo) #Don't Be Afraid (S1E02: Does It Bite?) #What Am I Afraid of (S2E01: Scare Dares) #Learn From Your Mistakes (S1E03: And the Band Played Off) #Bounce Back (S1E05: Show and Yell) Season 3 episodes From 1993 to 1994, seven Season 3 episodes of Shining Time Station were released on VHS by KidVision, which was founded in 1993 itself. Vol. 1: Stacy Cleans Up (April 21, 1993) *S3E04: Stacy Cleans Up *Thomas & Friends S3E17: James Goes Buzz Buzz (first US appearance) *Schemer Presents Ep. 1: How to Get Something Done Vol. 2: Schemer Alone (April 21, 1993) *S3E02: Schemer Alone *Thomas & Friends S3E25: Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (first US appearance) *Schemer Presents Ep. 2: How to Have Style à la Schemer Vol. 3: Bully for Mr. Conductor (February 16, 1994) *S3E03: Bully for Mr. Conductor *Thomas & Friends S3E23: Bulgy (first US appearance) *Schemer Presents Ep. 4: How to Share Vol. 4: Becky Makes a Wish (February 16, 1994) *S3E01: Becky Makes a Wish *Thomas & Friends S3E18: All at Sea (first US appearance) *Schemer Presents Ep. 7: How to Clean Your Room Vol. 5: Billy's Party (1994) *S3E07: Billy's Party *Thomas & Friends S3E26: Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (first US appearance) *Schemer Presents Ep. 8: How to Have Good Table Manners Vol. 6: Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin (1994) *S3E11: Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin *Thomas & Friends S3E24: Heroes (second US appearance) *Schemer Presents Ep. 9: The Meaning of Time Vol. 7: Schemer's Special Club (1994) *S3E15: Schemer's Special Club *Thomas & Friends S3E22: Oliver Owns Up (first US appearance) *Schemer Presents Ep. 10: How to Apologize The Jukebox Puppet Band: A Day in the Life (1993) What do Grace, Tito, Didi, Tex and Rex do when they're not performing for nickels at Shining Time Station? Join us as we see what happens during "A Day in the Life" of the Juke Box Puppet Band, narrated by George Page. Songs include: #Jessie James (from S1E16: Word's Out) #Michael, Row your Boat Ashore (from S3E20: Dan's Big Race) #Take Me Out to the Ball Game (from S2E08: Field Day) #Chattanooga Choo Choo (from S2E17: Is Anybody There?) #Freight Train Blues (from S3E09: Billy's Runaway Train) #Cannonball Blues (from S3E24: Stacy Says No) #Celito Lindo (from S3E01: Becky Makes a Wish) #Polly Wolly Doodle (from S3E02: Schemer's Alone) #Polly Wolly Doodle (second version) #Sweet Betsy (from S2E09: Wrong Track) #Jamaican Farewell (from S3E03: Bully for Mr. Conductor) #Patriotic Medley (from S3E13: Mr. Conductor's Fourth of July) #Midnight Special (from S2E01: Scare Dares) The Jukebox Puppet Band: Lullaby (1994) The only other video entirely centered on the Jukebox Puppet Band was titled "Lullaby". Like the previous Shining Time Station video, A Day in the Life, this video also has 13 songs from all three seasons. It was released in 1994. Songs include: #Union Train (from S1E14: Just Wild about Harry's Workshop) #Cowboy Medley (from S3E25: How the Station Got Its Name) #Home on the Range (second version) #Railroad Corral (from S1E04: Pitching In and Helping Out) #Beautiful Dreamer (from S3E22: Mr. Conductor's Big Sleepwalk) #The Railroad Cars Are Coming (from S2E20: All's Fair) #Red River Valley (from S1E18: Mapping it Out) #Train is a-Comin' (from S1E11: Ring in the Old) #Riddle Song (from S2E18: Do I Hear) #Clementine (from S1E19: Things that Go Ga-Hooga in the Night) #Cumberland Gap (from S2E10: Washout) #I Dream of Jeannie (from S2E15: He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not) #Lullaby Medley (from S3E14: Stacy Forgets Her Name) The World According to Schemer (1994) Supposedly the last Shining Time Station video ever released from KidVision in 1994, The World According to Schemer comprises of six Schemer Presents segments, all into one video. Segments #1, #2 and #4 can also be seen on the first three video releases (Stacy Cleans Up, Schemer Alone, and Bully for Mr. Conductor). Episodes include: #How to Get Something Done #How to Have Style à la Schemer #How to Use a Telephone #How to Share #How to Be Smart #How to Tie your Shoes Gallery Tisagift vhs front.jpg|'Tis a Gift (1992 VHS, Front) Tisagift vhs back.jpg|'Tis a Gift (1992 VHS, Back) Singsongs vhs.jpg|Singsongs Shiningtime vol1.jpg|Vol. 1: Stacy Cleans Up Shiningtime vol2.jpg|Vol. 2: Schemer Alone Jukeboxpuppetband vhs.png|The Jukebox Puppet Band: A Day in the Life Shiningtime lullabyvhs.jpg|The Jukebox Puppet Band: Lullaby Shiningtime vol3.jpg|Vol. 3: Bully for Mr. Conductor Shiningtime vol4.jpg|Vol. 4: Becky Makes a Wish Shiningtime vol5.jpg|Vol. 5: Billy's Party Shiningtime vol6.jpg|Vol. 6: Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin Shiningtime vol7.jpg|Vol. 7: Schemer's Special Club Shiningtime schemervhs.jpg|The World According to Schemer Category:Shining Time Station